Eriol Hood
by darklingchild
Summary: Eriol is the infamous Robin hood, and running from the law. Tomoyo is the princess who is victim to his roguish charm. Masked balls, kidnappings, and MORE!!! e+t, s+s, and other wonderful pairings!!! :DD reviewww!!!
1. meeting eriol and tomoyo

A/N: HI YOU peeps! How are you doing, this wonderful summer day (I DON'T Have school, YAYAYAYA!) Decided to write this! Cuz T+E are JUST SOOOO KAWWAIIIIIII!!!! Kawwaiiii!  
  
READ, READ, READ!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: meah...i don't own ccs, or robin hood...or so you think...*shifty eyes* :DDDDDDDD  
  
Eriol Hood  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol Hirigazawa never knew he could run so fast.  
  
His pumped short 6-year-old legs, his breath rasping through his enlarged lungs. He had to get away now. The little boy looked around frantically, his large blue eyes roving from the left to the right. The uneven ground was making his stumble, and his knees were already bruised and scraped from falling down.  
  
"Come back here NOW!" a harsh voice commanded. Eriol turned panicked eyes behind him, and stumbled on a rock. No. He couldn't let the man catch him. He knew what would happen if he did. A sharp pain gouged through his arm, but he ignored it, his fear urging him on. He staggered onto his feet, swaying unsurely for a moment, his tired body protesting his sprint. Eyes watering, the little boy began to run again; faster, faster, his mind drove him on.  
  
He dove into the woods, welcoming the calm shade that the trees provided. His blue hair was wild and disarrayed on top of his head, and his right arm was bleeding. Eriol weaved in and out of the trees, his short legs bringing him ever closer to salvation unknown to him. The bushes in his path scratched at his skin, and the rugged forest floor was littered with protruding roots and branches; it was not until the 5th time he fell, however, that the boy decided to slow down to a trot.  
  
His whole body felt sore from his run. The little boy remembered the various times he had fallen. He whimpered softly to himself, the pain in his limbs demanding his attention. He didn't notice that the forest was thinning around him until his had walked into a small valley. Eriol stumbled slowly out into the sunshine, his legs protesting his every step.  
  
He collapsed beside a tree, letting its cool shade wash over him. His body was exhausted, and his eyes couldn't focus. The pain in his arms was hurting him. He was hungry.  
  
It was all too much for the little 6-year-old to handle. He curled up in the fetal position, and pulled his legs up to his chin, ignoring the pain every time he moved. Shoulders shaking, he let the silent tears roll down his cherubic cheeks.  
  
Eriol looked up when he felt a glowing presence in front of him. He sniffed, and wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand.  
  
His breath caught as he watched the girl in front of him. Her eyes glistened with worry for the crying, bleeding boy. He amethyst eyes that looked so lovely. His heart leapt to see so much care, so much concern in them. Her dark purple hair reached down to her waist, but had been tied in a perfect braid. She wore a pretty purple dress, with a large sash that secured it behind her waist. Eriol held his breath while his angel talked.  
  
"My name's Tomoyo." She said innocently. "What's your name, and why are you crying?" The blue haired girl held out a handkerchief to him and smiled. "Don't cry." Eriol couldn't help but smile in return, and took the proffered handkerchief from his angel. Tomoyo. What a beautiful name.  
  
He wiped his eyes delicately with her purple handkerchief; he didn't want to soil it.  
  
"My name's Eriol." He said softly. He felt her sit beside him, in the over- encompassing shade of the tree. He handed her back her handkerchief, but stopped when he felt her small gasp. His eyes met her worried amethyst ones.  
  
"You're bleeding, Eriol." Eriol looked down at his arm, trying to ignore how nice his name sounded on her lips. The numbing pain rushed back to him, as he saw the large gash that bled across his arm. His arm...was bleeding badly. He clenched his teeth to keep from retching from the pain.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes were tearing, and she stood up decisively. Eriol's heart flipped in his chest. For some reason, her pain caused him pain.  
  
"Don't worry. It's nothing." He lied through gritted teeth.  
  
"I'll be right back." Tomoyo told him, and sprinted away. Eriol couldn't help but feel empty after she left, like a part of him had left with her. He closed his eyes, and leaned back against the tree, trying to ignore the strange empty feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Eriol felt a presence at his side again, and looked up to see Tomoyo, her purple tresses falling over her face. She seemed to be grinding a leaf into a fine pulp. Eriol noticed with a painful pang that her dress was ripped. Tomoyo began to talk again, and Eriol lost all thought in his head.  
  
"My nanny made this for me once, I hurt myself a lot too." She eyed her leaf pulp medically. "I think that's good. Now give my your hand." The little girl commanded imperially, fluffing herself up to full size.  
  
Eriol let a brief smile flit across his face, and he passed her his arm. Tomoyo took a wet cloth and cleaned his wound. The boy realized with a start that the cloth had been part of her dress. His heart leapt gratefully in his chest. He had never been treated so nicely...  
  
He yelped when she pressed the cool salve on his arm.  
  
"Sorry, it stings." Tomoyo said apologetically. Eriol stared at her when she administered his wounds. A dark purple tress fell across her eyes as she worked, and she blew it away in annoyance. Eriol suppressed an itch to tuck it behind her ear, and sat on his free hand to stop it.  
  
She tore another piece of her dress off, and tied it around his wound.  
  
"There," Tomoyo giggled, and surveyed her handiwork.  
  
"Thank you." Eriol told her seriously, catching her hand in his own. She giggled childishly again.  
  
"You're welcome, silly." Dragging him along with her, she decided to play hide-and-seek. "You come find me, okay Eriol? I'm gonna hide!" Tomoyo ran off into the direct of the bushes. "No peeking!" She yelled cheekily behind her.  
  
Eriol grinned. He had never played a game before.  
  
Their childish laughter echoed through the glade.  
  
Eriol laughed and peeked out from underneath a boulder. This was the perfect hiding spot. The forest was behind him, and he was sheltered from sight by the boulder. Eriol chuckled. She'd never find him this time. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to meet the smiling face of Tomoyo.  
  
"Told you I'd find you!" Tomoyo and Eriol laughed.  
  
Eriol stopped abruptly when he saw a figure running towards them. A man...  
  
"Tomoyo. RUN. HIDE. NOW." He told her, pushing her deeper into the woods behind them.  
  
"But..." she said anxiously, eyeing the man who was barreling towards them.  
  
"NO BUTS. NOW, TOMOYO!" Eriol screamed, his panic taking the best of him. The girl had to go. NOW. Who knew what Hirota would do to her if he saw her...  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened as she sensed the sudden change in her playmate. Her eyes watered when he yelled at her. She ran into the woods, her blue braid coming loose. Eriol let out a relieved sigh when he saw her retreating back. His 6-year-old mind made a decision.  
  
He would not run anymore.  
  
He couldn't run again. He might risk the chance of leading Hirota to Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol clenched his teeth. He knew what was coming.  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol's arms were wrenched behind his back, and he was forced to the ground by a knee at his back. Eriol clenched his teeth as the coarse grasses scratched his face. Hirota scoffed at him.  
  
"I'll teach you lesson. Run away from me, will you? You're just a slave."  
  
Hirota took off his belt, and started whipping him.  
  
Eriol's back blossomed in pain, but his eyes remained dry, and no sound came from his mouth. One thought kept him going. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. She was out there somewhere.  
  
He fell unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo stuffed her hand in her mouth to keep from crying out. Her large amethyst eyes were wild from crying.  
  
She had hid behind a bush, to see that Eriol was okay. Her eyes widened from the scene that unfolded before her. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Eriol. Eriol! Her heart called out to him. He had been so gentlemanly-he didn't deserve this.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. The 5-year-old ran. She ran away from his pain, she ran away from him.  
  
Away from Eriol.  
  
~*~  
  
a/n: OKEE, Now that's the ENNND of this chappie!!! Hope u like it! PLEAZE REVIEW!!!!! No really, I need them. REVIEEWWW!!! :DDDDDDDDDD  
  
-dkc!! 


	2. 12 yrs later,,,eriol's plan begins

A/N: here IT IS, FOLKS!!! :DDDDD The second chappie of EH! (eriol hood)  
  
I hoped you enjoyed the last chappie, folks, and DON"T FORGET to REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Without further ado,  
  
Eriol Hood  
  
~*~  
  
He read the paper again.  
  
~*~  
  
WANTED  
  
MASKED HOOD  
  
$50,000 REWARD  
  
dead or alive-bring him to the king,  
  
and he will reward you.  
  
~*~  
  
The young man grinned, and crumpled the piece of paper in his left hand. He let the offending reward note drop to the ground, and smirked. Young girls eyed him as he sauntered down the street, his blue hair falling handsomely into his deep blue eyes. His dark leather vest, blue shirt and pants accented his slender, yet athletic build.  
  
He winked at one young maid, who turned crimson and glanced the other way. The young man grinned again, and took out another note from his pocket. His blue eyes sparkled mischievously as he read it. This one was an invitation.  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Sir,  
  
The king would be pleased for you to attend his masked ball, on the 27th of July.  
  
Come at 7 sharp.  
  
~*~  
  
He chuckled softly, folded it, and placed it back in his pocket. It would be an interesting night indeed...  
  
In no time he had reached a run-down shack, its dilapidated wooden walls blending in with the general decorum of the street. The stark sign on top of its door proclaimed it as an inn. He entered it, the dim interior momentarily blinding him. He blinked quickly.  
  
"Hiragizawa!" He turned to the voice, clasped hands, and patted the other man's back.  
  
"Yamazaki! How are you? Is your wife well?" Yamazaki was a tall, slender man. He had unruly hair the never stayed out of his dark blue eyes. The man wore nondescript clothing, the same style as Hiragizawa, except his ensemble was a deeper blue.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Trust you to remember my wife." Hiragizawa grinned. Chiharu was easy to look at. Yamazaki shook his head in mock grief, and threw his hands in the air. The two of them had developed a deep friendship, and loved to joke around with each other. "But come, come." Yamazaki continued, "I'll introduce you to the others."  
  
Hiragizawa's mouth twitched, and he followed his friend to the corner of the inn, where a group of men were sitting. They looked up when he reached them.  
  
"This is Yoshiyuki Terada," Yamazaki pointed to a tall man with short brown hair, dark red clothing, and serious eyes, "this is Geboruki Matoru," he indicated a man with dark blond hair and blue eyes, "and this is Enuku Suriko." The last man nodded his head, his silvery-purple hair falling past his shoulder.  
  
"And you are?" he asked musically.  
  
"Hiragizawa Eriol." Suriko nodded curtly, and held out his hand.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Eriol." He said, grinning slightly. Eriol grinned in reply, shook his hand, and looked around his new-found comrades. His heart began to race in excitement as he thought of what he was going to do.  
  
He took the invitation from his hands and unfolded it.  
  
"You must have all heard about the Masked Ball at the palace..."  
  
~*~  
  
Princess Daidouji Tomoyo, the belle of the Daidouji Empire, only daughter of King Daidouji, favourite of the Daidouji castle, looked into the mirror.  
  
And pouted.  
  
Her dark purple hair was pulled up in an elegant bun at the nape of her neck, and her pale skin shone in the moonlight. Silky tendrils of loose hair curled down her cheeks, and her beautiful dress fit perfectly, accentuating her curves here and there.  
  
She didn't want to go to the ball.  
  
Tomoyo frowned slightly, and looked toward her window. It had been nailed shut since her attempt to escape.  
  
~*~  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Tomoyo tied the bedspreads together, and made sure the whole line was secure. She threw open the window, and grinned when the airy wind hit her face. Tomoyo looked up at the cloudy sky, and frowned when the moon was covered by an ominous-looking thundercloud.  
  
Well, if they had only listened to her, and not had a ball, then this wouldn't happen, now would it? Her spoiled thoughts broiled inside her head. Why did her father have to make her choose a suitor, anyways? She was happy single. Well now she was going to run away, she thought huffily, climbing on top of her window ledge.  
  
The girl carefully grabbed hold of the cotton bed sheets, and began clambering down the castle walls. She jumped the six feet when her rope ended, and landed on the ground in an unceremonious heap. Her dress became covered in mud.  
  
Tomoyo stormed to the castle gates, and slipped past the snoozing guard. She unlocked the iron-wrought gate, softly cursing her father for not oiling its hinges better, as it emitted a loud, egregious groan.  
  
The soft droplets of rain began to fall on her. She closed the gates behind her, and ran into the city streets. She shivered slightly in excitement, glancing at the closed restaurants and stalls. The risk of danger sent adrenaline coursing through her, and Tomoyo enjoyed it. Usually she was escorted through the streets in a carriage. Her eager eyes took in the wealth of culture around her, and Tomoyo continued walking.  
  
Tomoyo soon realized she was lost, and cursed herself for not planning her escape better. She walked for hours past the crooked alleys and trash- littered streets of the city. It wasn't fun anymore. She wanted to leave. The rain, responding to her mood, started to pour harder.  
  
Soon, she was soaking wet and shivering.  
  
She suddenly felt a weight on her shoulders. Tomoyo turned around, eyes flashing dangerously, and her hand reaching for the short two-bladed dagger at her waist. She brandished the steel in front of her.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!"  
  
A man with dark blue hair and blue eyes stepped into the moonlight, his hands up, although his mouth was in a grin. Tomoyo surveyed him briefly, trying to ignore how handsome he was.  
  
"Don't worry." He told her in a strangely familiar voice. "That's just a coat around your shoulders." He told her with a hidden amusement apparent in his voice. Tomoyo grunted huffily, although she hugged the coat closer to her shivering body. "Are you lost, princess?" The man asked, by way of conversation, ignoring the dagger now pointed at his chest.  
  
"NO." Tomoyo shook her head stubbornly. She wasn't going to ask this commoner for help. Not even if castle was on fire. She had an instinct, however, that this man would not pose any threat to her. Tomoyo stashed her blade back in her belt, turned, and walked the other way. She heard his slightly exasperated, amused sigh behind her.  
  
"Princess." She stopped walking, to show she was listening. "Take a left, then when you reach an inn with two gnarled trees, take another left. Walk down that street, and it should take you to the castle."  
  
Tomoyo answered by turning right.  
  
It was not until the morning that the guards found her shivering, and wandering down Sameya street, clutching a dark blue coat around her cold shoulders.  
  
Little did she know, however, that a man had been guarding her, protecting her from the various pickpockets and thieves that would've otherwise attacked her.  
  
Eriol let out a tired sigh when the guards finally found her. It had been a tiring night. He walked home, rubbing his knuckles. That thief had a hard head.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo shook herself out of her trance when she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
A sweet girl with shoulder-length hair peeked through the door. She was already all dressed up for the ball, and held an ornately decorated mask in her hand. Her green eyes trailed over to her stormy friend.  
  
"Coming Tomoyo?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah Sakura. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Tomoyo told her emotionlessly. Her cousin walked towards her.  
  
"Don't worry, Tomoyo! It'll be fun." Tomoyo rolled her eyes at Sakura's statement. "Anyways, if Ruroni tries anything, he'll have to answer to me!" Tomoyo chuckled, and looked up at Sakura's beautiful green dress. Two light green straps held it to her shoulders, and a pastel green scarf and cape completed the outfit. Tomoyo couldn't help it.  
  
"KaWAII!" she exclaimed, turning her cousin around.  
  
"You like it?" Sakura asked happily, then a dreamy look passed over her eyes. Tomoyo stared at Sakura shrewdly.  
  
"Who do you like?" She asked in a tone which demanded an answer.  
  
"No...nobody..." Sakura said nervously, eyeing her cousin with apprehension. A blush appeared on her cheeks, staining them a rosy red. "You...don't know him..." she told her embarrassedly. In her eyes she pictured him, his dark chocolate eyes and messy brown hair which her hands itched to comb. Sakura must have looked dreamy, because Tomoyo laughed again.  
  
"Kawaii, Sakura! Just tell me when you two get together!" Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"HOOeeeee!" she exclaimed exasperatedly. Tomoyo laughed at her naïve little cousin again, and grabbed her mask. Her momentary poutiness forgotten, she dragged Sakura out of the room.  
  
"COME On!" Tomoyo said happily. "You don't want to be late for your date!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped again.  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol loitered quietly into the masked ball, adjusting his own dark mask to make sure it covered the better half of his face. He didn't want anybody recognizing him. The young man gazed around the ball room, taking in the various couples that danced happily to the slow, melodious song that filled his ears.  
  
He soon recognized Suriko and Yamazaki-they had all worn a dark black cloak, a golden scarf, and wide black belt to recognize eachother. Eriol had worn a blue suit, Yamazaki a navy one, and Suriko a silver suit. Eriol waved them over. They came quickly, nodding to the various ladies that called flirtatiously to them.  
  
Eriol grinned in anticipation.  
  
"Everything ready?" he asked, a boyish tint coming into his expressive blue eyes.  
  
"Yup." Yamazaki answered, while Suriko gave him the thumbs up. Eriol almost laughed at the comical sight. Yamazaki's mask was upside down, although it covered his face, and Suriko's silvery hair was sticking up at odd angles due to his mask.  
  
"Robin Hood strikes again." He said naughtily.  
  
His plan had begun.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: that's the end of this chappie!!!!  
  
PLZ REVIEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
U know you wannNNA!!! *dodges a shoe*  
  
-DKC!!!! 


	3. a dance in a mask

AN: HELLLOOOO!!! HOW are you guys?? Reviewing happily? GREAT! :DDDDDDDD well, I just want to THANKKKK my reviewers!!!!  
  
thx 4 reviewing, and review agaiiiiiinn!!!!  
  
Tomoku: YAYA! U think its kawaiii!!! YAYAYA!! ^______^  
  
Midnight Blossom: aite...here's the next chappie, up and running!!! (I hopes)  
  
Sierbo: kakeeee...i might not do so much from the actual 'robin hood' plot...b/c I've never read it/watched the Disney version...d'oh! READ ON, tho, PLLEEZ  
  
NickeyWhite2: heheee...YUPps! my pairings rock!!! (lolz) *ppl sweatdrop in the background* d'oh!  
  
sailor tomoyo: aite! Here's da nexxtt chapiemeroonieburgers!!! (cool name!)  
  
Fantasiimaker: yayay!! My FIRST review!!!! (for this fic...lolz) GLAD U LIKEEEEE!!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
END OF RANT!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol Hood  
  
~*~  
  
Matoru tied a gray bandanna around his forehead to keep his short blond hair from falling into his eyes. He inspected the lock, and drummed his finger over it while pressing his ear towards the cold metal door. The boy brought out a short length of strong wire from his tunic. Keeping his breathing quiet, he concentrated on the lock. His green eyes sparkled excitedly in the dim light.  
  
"HO there! WHO are you?" Matoru's green eyes flashed in that general direction. It was a guard. The blonde Matoru ignored him, and turned back towards the lock. "HEY YOU!" the guard continued, running towards the kneeling boy. He was cut short when Terada swung his fist at the guard's head, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Terada stepped out of the shadows, and dragged the guard into the closet.  
  
"Nothing like punching a guard to make you feel better." He grinned. "It's a nice day, today, isn't it?" Matoru let out a soft, low chuckle, and continued on his work.  
  
The lock slid open with a satisfied click.  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol glanced quickly at the door. This was going according to plan. Matoru's job was to unlock doors-to the treasury, preferably. Suriko was to find them the fastest and easiest way from the treasury out of the castle. Yamazaki was to arrange transport. And Terada, of course, was to protect them against any guards who saw them. Which would be only one, if Eriol had planned it correctly.  
  
Now it was his turn.  
  
Eriol had to attract the guest's attention. And he knew just the way to.  
  
He walked across the ballroom floor, his leather boots masking the sound of his footfalls. Her back was turned to him. Eriol took a deep breath, and readjusted the mask around his face. It was just a piece of dark cloth that covered his face from his forehead to the tip of his nose, with holes for his eyes.  
  
"Excuse me." He tapped the Princess' shoulder. Everybody knew it was her, although she wore a beautiful light blue mask. She turned around to face Eriol, ignoring the brightly dressed suitor in front of her. Her eyes shone at him with gratitude; she hadn't enjoyed the attentions of the suitor in front of her.  
  
Eriol felt a familiar catch to his heart. He swallowed. This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.  
  
"Do you wanna dance?" He asked quickly, trying to calm down his suddenly heightened senses. Eriol waited as the princess looked around until she caught the eye of another young princess (Sakura, Eriol noted in an offhand way) who gave her the thumbs up. Tomoyo turned back to him, and smiled.  
  
"Sure." She replied politely.  
  
Eriol let her take his arm, and led her out to the dance floor. Something about this girl intrigued him. She reminded him tantalizingly of his childhood, which he had tried to forget. His blue eyes became clouded, and his thoughts drifted far away.  
  
It took him a moment to register the fact that she had spoken to him.  
  
"Yes?" He asked, his voice sounding surprisingly gentle, even to his own ears.  
  
"Do you like to dance?" Tomoyo asked again, encouraged by his gentle reply. She couldn't shake off the feeling that she had met him before. She searched his glowing blue eyes for a clue. They showed nothing: friendship, yes, gentleness, yes, but no reflection of his past. She shook her head, and decided to concentrate on dancing.  
  
"Yes. I do." Eriol replied softly. Tomoyo glanced up at him. It had taken so long for him to answer...she had thought he had forgotten her question. His eyes now had taken a far-away look, of a longing for something, a regret of the past, perhaps. She decided not to push it.  
  
Their legs moved in unison, and their outfits matched so perfectly, they could've been made for each other. The guests around them stared and cooed, although they went unnoticed by the couple. Eriol smiled at the princess who was in his arms. He was surprised the way her small smooth hand fit in his own, and how her presence made his breath quicken.  
  
Tomoyo felt surprisingly safe in his arms, like nothing could harm her when she was close to him. She had felt this way before...her mind strained to remember the time...but reached a blank wall again and again.  
  
Another song began to play. A soft song.  
  
"My only love," Eriol whispered the title of it. "I haven't heard it in so long." His eyes grew slightly dazed. He remembered the times his mother used to sing to him, rocking him in her arms.  
  
'My only love' Tomoyo thought to herself. Her father used to sing the song to her as a lullaby.  
  
Unconsciously they both began to hum the tune, it's soft words spilling over them like water. They smiled at each other, as a blush crept onto both their cheeks.  
  
Deep in my soul  
  
My love so strong, it takes control  
  
Now we both know,  
  
The secret's bare, the feelings show  
  
Tomoyo leaned her head peacefully on Eriol's chest, letting the soothing melody spill over her. His chest felt so warm, and alive, and she could imagine his hard muscles below his shirt. She sighed softly, and closed her eyes, dreaming with the melody.  
  
Dreaming far apart  
  
I make a wish  
  
On a shooting star  
  
Eriol smiled peacefully. The princess felt so right in his arms. He wrapped her protectively in his arms, and felt a tingling sensation run up his fingers. Her hair was so silky smooth.  
  
There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms I'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes lazily, enjoying the warm feeling his arms brought her. She blushed embarrassedly as she thought of what her dad might think...  
  
'But I'm wearing a mask.' She thought to herself. 'Nobody knows who I am.' Encouraged by her comforting thoughts, she leaned into his chest. She felt his breath on her neck every time he breathed. The hairs on the back of her neck rose.  
  
Even though your gone  
  
Love will still live on  
  
The feeling is so strong  
  
My only love  
  
Tomoyo couldn't understand it. Her heart was racing from the presence of the athletic man in front of her. She had danced with so many other suitors, and they had not had the same affect on her. She glanced quickly at him, and quickly turned away with a blush as he caught her staring at him.  
  
My only love  
  
Eriol smiled gently, and tilted his head to one side.  
  
Love will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms i'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
"What is it?" he asked smoothly.  
  
Tomoyo gazed up at him. He had a peaceful countenance, and his eyes were closed. He must have felt her staring at him, however, because he looked back down at her. Tomoyo blushed again, and averted her eyes, biting her red lips in remonstrance.  
  
You've reached the deepest part  
  
Of the secret in my heart  
  
I've known it from the start  
  
My only love  
  
She should ask him. Even though it went against the rules her father had set.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked quietly, turning her own dark purple eyes to his mesmerizing blue ones. Eriol's heart skipped a beat.  
  
There will come a day  
  
Somewhere far away  
  
In your arms i'll stay  
  
My only love  
  
"Eriol..." he trailed off, getting lost in her eyes. God, she was so beautiful, even though a mask covered half her face. He felt his breath catch at his throat while his heart did a flip-flop. Why did he feel this way...to the PRINCESS, of all people, when he had just met her the other day in the street...?  
  
You've reached the deepest part  
  
Of the secret in my heart  
  
I've known it from the start  
  
Tomoyo's eyes flickered to his when he told her his name...where had she heard it before...?  
  
"Mine...it's Tomoyo." She answered his unspoken question. Eriol's eyes flickered to hers in surprise. T...Tomoyo?? It wasn't Her, was it? There was no way he would've ever seen her again.  
  
My only love.  
  
The song ended too soon.  
  
"T...Tomoyo..." Eriol's eyes widened. She...could it be...? ...his heart was beating wildly in his chest. Around them he saw that most of the couples were looking at them. Well, she was the princess.  
  
My only love.  
  
Its last words echoed in the ballroom.  
  
"Nani?" she asked quietly. Eriol's eyes flew to the door, and he could see Yamazaki waving at him. It was a signal for him to leave. In his head, Eriol thanked him for his good timing.  
  
"I...I have to go." He said curtly. Tomoyo was startled out of her trance when his arms dropped from around her waist.  
  
"Don't..." she asked him, feeling strangely empty after his leaving. She pleaded with her shining purple eyes. Eriol swallowed hard, glancing again at the door, where Yamazaki was now waving frantically.  
  
"I'm sorry...Tomoyo..." he said, and sent her a last, lingering glance. He left quickly, following Yamazaki, his peacefulness dropping from him like a discarded shirt.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N! LOLSS!! (everytime I read the last sentence, I laff!! Wut am I thinking?? Discarded shirt...O.o...  
  
Oh well, hope you guys ennnnjooyyedd itttt!!!  
  
And CLICK the Go button, and SENd me A REVIEWWW!!!!!  
  
:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
-dKC 


End file.
